Portrait of the forgotten wind
by saphira404
Summary: 500 years after Kagura’s death Sesshomarou is alone but when he comes across a portrait of him in his demonic form painted by a young fiery woman, will he be reunited with his long lost wind witch?.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my dear readers, here's a little AU two parts one-shot

Hey my dear readers, here's a little AU two parts one-shot. The idea has been running in my head for some time now so I had to just write it. I suffered a bit from writer's block on "Jump over the wall of freedom' and following a friend and fellow fan fiction writer's advice: the best way to get rid of writer's block is to write something else.

_500 years after her death Sesshomarou is alone but when he comes across a portrait of him in his demonic form painted by a young fiery woman, will he be reunited with his long lost wind witch?.(Summary sucks but not the story)._

**Part one** is going to be pretty sad and dark revolving about Sesshy's feelings and his life during the last 500 years. (rated T)

**Part two** is going to be about him trying to get her to remember and just in case the rating will go up (if he succeeds there might just be some lemon involved)

_**Portrait of the forgotten wind**_

It was a warm summer evening. Sesshomarou was walking in the crowded streets of the city, feeling alone and empty as usual. He had just sent his driver home and was just walking for the sake of it, he didn't have any destination, he was just walking.

After a while he realized that as usual his feet were driving him towards _that _place. Every time he needed to clear his head he would go and just walk for hours without stopping. A habit he already had 500 years ago in the feudal era, but long gone were his little followers Rin and Jaken. And since _that_ day he would always unconsciously walk to _that_ place.

Of course the place in question looked different now: it was not a vast field of red wild flowers anymore where the wind used to sway and bend the plants to its will, diffusing their intoxicating perfume all around.

No, nowadays thanks to the demon lord's influence and large wealth the field where she had died 500 years ago was changed into a large park into the city. Every week many families would come and have picnics under the cherry trees, lovers would kiss sitting on the benches or children scream of delight on the swings. Sesshomarou knew that she would have loved to see all these happy people. He was always at peace here their laughter ringing in his ears, able to somehow soothe his cold heart.

He also knew that what she would have love even more was the annual dance festival he had set up in honor of the legend of the Wind Goddess, he was sure she would have found this highly amusing and just fitting for her. Just thinking of his dear wind's usual cocky smile made him want to smile. But then he would always remember that last smile, the one who broke his heart, the one he could never forget.

Sitting on his usual bench, the one just over the place he had found her fan and her feather after her body dissolved in her own element Sesshomarou thought back to the last 500 years.

'_Alone, sitting on this bench once again, how pathetic. Rin, my dear daughter the first person to have ever opened my heart, she died so long ago in my arms. At least she found happiness with Kohaku, maybe I should go check on their descendants once again…And Kagura, she died even longer before. She died before I ever had a chance to voice my feelings, her death made me realize something: never waste time. When I think back at all these times I would find her spying on me or when she would come to me begging for my help. On these occasions if only I…let's not go down this road again, it's pointless._

_I never thought I would ever say that but I even miss Jaken. The little annoying toad demon followed me until he was too old and finally died after I sent him back to his own people. Since then I have been all alone._

_Of course I could always go and see my half brother. After we allied to defeat Naraku we decided to stop trying to kill each other. I wonder if he knows I'm still alive?!, After all he must be starting his own family by now, since he has reunited with his wench. I know they are living happily at her family's shrine. But I will always feel uneasy, just like an intruder around them. No, this Sesshomarou shall leave them be.'_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seeing that the evening was falling fast, Sesshomarou decided to head back into town. Tonight was a weekday so he would be staying at his penthouse instead of the mansion in the countryside where he spent his weekends. If his business did not require his presence in town, he would live in the countryside, it was not as pure and clean as the feudal era but it was close enough. At least his nose did not burn due to the pollution and there was less sound to irritate his sensitive ears.

As he walked on the almost empty sidewalk Sesshomarou looked with distaste at the bright and colorful fronts of the closed stores. But all of a sudden something silvery and shining caught his eye and he crossed the street not even caring that he almost got run over for he was so irresistibly attracted by the source of the silver.

When Sesshomarou came across the display of an art gallery he felt as if his heart stopped beating. For in front of Sesshomarou stood a wonderfully well executed and highly resembling reproduction of him, or rather of his demon humanoid's form. For the last 400 years the demon lord had to use a magical disguise to hide his appearance as the number of humans grew exponentially and the number of demons fell to next to nothing. He could not understand how it was possible that someone could have painted his true appearance.

The demon lord jolted of surprise when he heard a hard knock on the glass of the display. He looked up and saw a young woman looking down at him, she was signaling for him to come inside. He did not know why but Sesshomarou accepted the invitation and entered the art gallery.

The place smelled of a mix of fresh breeze, honey and paint but what shocked him the most was the other paintings on the walls. One represented Inuyasha's entire group with Kagome riding on his back, another one showed Rin picking flowers with Jaken behind her and in the back there was a very large and dark painting of Naraku and all his incarnations. Sesshomarou did not know if he should feel grateful or sad that his wind sorceress was not painted among them. He was snapped out of his daze when the young woman addressed him:

"Good evening sir, my name is Annak Omugino and I am the owner of this art gallery." Seeing that she had caught his attention Annak tried to bring Sesshomarou closer to the top floor of the gallery where the more expansive paintings were exposed under great surveillance.

But the demon lord was absolutely not fooled by her and saw what she was trying to do. He was irritated because he had no time to waste with the damn woman. All he wanted was to get to the bottom of the mystery and asked without preamble and staring at his own set of naturally gold/amber eyes on the portrait "Who is the painter".

Annak barely controlled a growl of annoyance as she spat "my sister in law to be Arusa Gakari but she goes by Aru Gak. This is her first exhibition really, the varnishing was yesterday, as expected none of the paintings sold. People were rather interested n the book based on the paintings though some kind of feudal fairytale with demon lords and some kind of jewel, it is called _Against the wind_ something like that… . Now sir, why don't I show you off to the paintings more appropriate for someone such as you?" (she had not failed to notice Sesshomarou's very expansive clothing).

Annak had already turned around when the demon lord simply said "I shall buy the entire collection".

The young woman turned around once more eyes wide with surprise and disgust (she hated Arusa with a passion). She finally spoke "but sir these paintings are not worth…" she had no time to finish as Sesshomarou cut her

"This Sesshomarou shall buy whatever he sees fit. Now I am ready to pay five times the asking price. Besides you just sold an entire collection shouldn't you be happy, after all I would bet my (now regenerated) left arm that you take a large percentage of whatever is sold from this place." Seeing the shock expression on the woman's face he smirked mentally and added "I only have one request, I wish to meet this Arusa and have dinner with her".

Annak's face went from alabaster pale to fiery red as she said on an usually cold and void of emotion tone "I am afraid this won't possible, sir"

"I do not care, make it happen, or I am not buying anything" Sesshomarou than got out a business card, scribbled his cell phone number on the back and handed the card to the gallery owner. He added "send the bill for the paintings to my assistant, have her give you the address of my weekend home, where the paintings shall be delivered. And finally have Miss Gakari call me on my cell phone".

Without one more word, the demon lord turned around and walked outside, but not before stealing a glance at his portrait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Two anxious weeks later…_

Tonight was finally the night and Sesshomarou had never felt this anxious before in his long life. He was sure that Arusa Gakari aka Aru Gak was none other than his wind sorceress Kagura. He had even hired a private investigator to learn as much about her as possible. The taiyoukai wanted to have the upper hand during their 'arranged dinner date'. He called it a date but knowing her she would come storming, screaming and insulting him, only the thought of it made a warm and pleasant sensation spread throughout his entire body, and he was growing even more impatient.

The truth is that was not the first time he found her reincarnation: the first and only chance had been during a short business related travel in Europe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Flashback**

The night air in London was chilly and humid as usual it appeared that the next day would be rainy. Sesshomarou unconsciously wrinkled his nose, being a dog demon he could not stand the rain.

He was walking because he was unable to sleep that night, as often he was plagued by dreams of her. He would dream about what could have been, if only he had accepted to help her, sooner if Tenseiga had worked, if he had killed that brat Kohaku when he kidnapped Rin and of course all the dreams would end the same way: him and Kagura happily mated with an impressive amount of silver and raven haired pups running around them. Those were even worse than the nightmares where he would relive her death than Rin's over and over again until he was able to wakeup.

As usual Sesshomarou was thankful for his lack of need of sleep. In fact, he could go for long periods of time without eating or sleeping. This night he was walking along the Thames as he caught a distinct scent he had not picked up (except in his dreams) in more than 200 years. He knew his nose would never fail him so he followed the scent ignoring the whistles and screams the prostitutes were making trying to gain the attention of the handsome foreigner with long black hair.

The scent brought him to a bar called the Spider all around the establishment were half naked women trying to attract some customers, drunk men trying to pick a fight and even children begging for some money. As he entered the bar Sesshomarou's delicate nose was assaulted by horrible smells that he could not even identify.

The demon looked around but could not see Kagura anywhere; at this point he knew his nose would be of on help among all these foul stenches. After a small silent prayer that she was not among the people upstairs where Sesshomarou could pick up screams and moans noting that the bar also was a motel. Disgusted the demon lord went outside for some much needed fresh air, and to his relief he picked her scent which was heading him to a small dark back alley.

But after a few steps to his horror, he heard a sharp scream and he knew at once whose voice it was and even if it was faint Sesshomarou could pick up the metallic scent of blood. Using his demon speed he rushed hoping nothing had happened to his Kagura.

But as he arrived in the alley he found the corpse of a human young man, his hand grasping a sharp blade drenched in his lover's blood. Sesshomarou growled loudly thinking the man was lucky to be already dead.

With the knowledge that she was injured the demon lord ran following the trail of blood left behind by Kagura. By the time he caught up with her she was crossing the street. Even if he could not see her face, he knew it was her, he could feel it. He harbored his first smile in well over 400 years thinking about how his dreams of mate and pups will finally come true.

But at that precise moment Sesshomarou did the biggest mistake of his life, the one that would plague his nightmares for many nights to come asking himself what he should have done differently. A mistake that made him wish he had the ability to go back in the past: he called her name. It was not like a scream at the top of his lungs but she still heard it. Of course her name was not Kagura in this life but still she turned around and saw the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, and he was walking towards her! Right now she did not care about her injured hand nor did she care about where she stood.

As she was about to open her mouth she heard a horse neigh but too late to get out of harms way. Due to the incredible force of the impact her small body was thrown feet away and as she finally hit the ground she heard screams around her. She also saw the mysterious man from before looking down at her among a crowd of curious people.

The man who sure did not look British had so much sorrow in his eyes. She could not tell how but she felt like she knew him just like when he called the name before she was drawn to him. The man's facial expression looked as if he wanted to take her in his arms, and because of that and the fact that she knew someone gave a damn about her, the young woman smiled, with tears of pain streaming down her cheeks.

Sesshomarou had to stand watching her die once again and this time it was his entire fault. How he regretted not taking Tenseiga on his trip, maybe the sword of heaven would have been able to save her _this time._ After she drew her last breath and the curious went about to their business Sesshomarou leaned down to close her hazel almost red eyes and took her in his arms he went into the first church he found and paid a priest very highly to make sure she would be taken care of properly

After that night Sesshomarou went back home and decided never to come back again, to him the streets of London would always have a mix of her honey cinnamon scent and her blood.

**End of Flashback**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This time nothing would stand in the way of fulfilling his wishes. Not his pride, not his lack of thinking no, this time she will be his!

**End of part one! To be continued….**

So how was it? Good Bad?? Please review. Don't worry the second (and last part) will be more joyful. Will Kagura accept his dinner invitation? Will she remember him and will his dreams of mate and pups be fulfilled? Keep an eye open for part 2, it will be posted either tomorrow or the day after next).


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers here we are with part two

Hello dear readers here we are with part two. Hope you will like it! It's much more longer than the first part.

_This time nothing would stand in the way of fulfilling his wishes. Not his pride, not his lack of thinking no, this time Kagura will be his!_

For their little arranged dinner date Sesshomarou decided to go all out. He had hired one of the country's best personal chefs for their dinner and basing himself on the information his Private Investigator found he chose a vegetarian menu accompanied with a sweet white wine.

As Arusa entered the mansion she was greeted by a butler who led her to a fancy dinning room. At the end of the table was a young extremely handsome, no beautiful man with long black hair encircling his face like a curtain.

The only reason why she had accepted his ridiculous invitation was for the money. If she ever wanted to be free from her so called fiancé Urakan Omugino, and be able to leave town. She would need plenty of money. All Arusa ever wanted was to be free, to be able to travel the world and make enough money to live decently through her painting and her books. Urakan would never let her, he did not even leave her out of his sight for too long, in fact, Aru could always tell when he or his bitchy sister Annak were following her. So tonight she knew she was in for something different and refreshing, maybe the guy was not a creep…By the smells coming from the kitchen the young woman already knew she was in for a treat.

Sesshomarou watched intensely as she sat down on the chair near him. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with a bare back and a deep cleavage. But more than her body what he was looking for was if he made a mistake, no he could tell it was her.

Her eyes were not the same fiery red they used to be but they had a deep, rich brown color with a little hint of red in them. Arusa also had Kagura's pointy nose and the thing he could not wait to see from closer her rich cherry red lips, how often had he wondered if they tasted as good as they looked. The idea of his wind witch being so close to him, unharmed and healthy (the PI broke into her medical records) was enough to give him pleasure, and she had yet to spoke one word. The only sound he himself had let out was a growl of frustration, as he smelled another male on her, after tonight any male that would even think of putting a finger on her would be at the receiving end of his poison claws.

As she sat next to him Sesshomarou release the breath he did not know he was holding. He caught her wonderful scent of hot cinnamon and honey, and was pleased beyond words to also smell some demonic blood into her. This means that after their mating they would be able to live happily for several centuries not only a few decades like some pathetic humans.

"So tell me Sessworamu, why? Why would you buy an entire collection of illustrations for a book?" she asked using the same impertinent tone he loved so much, yep this was definitely his Kagura.

"Miss Gakari I have my own reasons. And my name is SESSHOMAROU Inuyoukai, not Sessworamu" he answered, how he had missed her disrespect.

"Fine, Sesshomarou or whatever why are you so interested in me? And why did you invite me here?" she then lifted her almost crimson eyes from his purple ones and looked around the luxurious room. For some reason Arusa just could not shake the feeling that she knew this man from somewhere, he just seemed so familiar. And by simply seating next to him she felt so at peace, as if she belonged with him.

"Why are you being so hasty Kagura? We have the entire night to enjoy ourselves and get to know each other. And maybe just maybe these questions of yours will be answered." He answered with a small smile seeing her pout slightly.

But then Arusa realized he had called her something else, the action seemed natural to her but still she had to say something "why did you call me Kagura?" all the while thinking _'why is it that this name seems so familiar!'_.

Sesshomarou almost bit his tongue angry at his own stupidity. Over the last two weeks he had a thought hardly about how to tell her the entire truth, and had come up with a precise plan. But if he was not careful enough he could ruin everything. And the idea of losing his love a third time was unbearable. Thankfully as he was about to mutter some kind of silly explanation, his maid came in to set the appetizers on the table. The demon lord made a mental note to give her either a raise or a nice end of the year bonus.

Arusa's eyes opened wide with pleasure as the plates of delicious looking tofu and vegetables wrapped in cabbage leaves were set in front of her. On the other hand Sesshomarou had a disgusted look in his eyes. In fact, the idea that him a _dog _demon lord was reduced to eat tasteless leaves because his little wind witch was a vegetarian angered him, but he was ready to suffer throughout the dinner for her, but still all the while thinking that their pups to be sure as hell would be meat eaters.

"So what is it you wish to talk about" she asked her mouth still half full.

"Where did you get the inspiration for your work?" he asked sending her a reprimanding look for her lack of eating manners.

She shook her head and took a nice gulp of wine before she answered "even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I've told my fiancé Urakan but he just laughed at me" she said her husband to be's name with as much venom as possible.

"Try me" Sesshomarou answered as he managed to bite back the growl of annoyance at the idea that she was to marry another.

"Fine, I gain my inspiration from my dreams. It's as if I lived there among them, I can't tell why or how but when I close my eyes I see these people's faces so vividly that it seems real. Go ahead now laugh, I know I'm ridiculous".

"No, Arusa I believe you." Then after signaling for the maid to bring the entrees he continued "What about the silver haired man, the one on the painting that was on display at the front of the gallery?" His heart started racing and his throat became really dry, could she remember him? Did she know it was him? What were her true feelings for him? Rin had said so long ago that Kagura loved him but he was not sure, what if he had just been following a foolish fantasy?

"Well it's special with him" Arusa said a little uneasy after taking another bite of her delicious plate of pasta.

"How so?" Sesshomarou asked not being able to even take a bite of his dish, struggling to keep his usual cold mask on.

"I feel like I've been dreaming of him for my entire life, weird no? His character feels special to me, that's why he's the only one on a portrait and not a group picture." She said slightly blushing, Arusa could not tell why but she felt compelled to pour her heart out to the man sitting next to her. It was as if with his piercing purple eyes he could see inside her very soul.

At her words Sesshomarou felt like his heart was going to burst of happiness, she did have feelings for him! Despite the number of reincarnations hr soul still longed for him, and he would be sure to give her just what she needed….

After learning all that he needed Sesshomarou decided it was now time to know as much as possible about the woman his Kagura was in this life. So resuming is meal he asked "other than painting and writing what else do you enjoy doing?".

She smiled brightly before answering with sparkling eyes "dancing". At the answer Sesshomarou could not help the smile he had been suppressing. Yes this definitely was _his Kagura_.

"Why are you smiling like that? Are you making fun of me? If you must know I am an excellent dancer!" she answered hurt that he mocked her passion. She also wondered why the opinion this man had of her mattered so much to her.

"No I was just wondering if one day you would do me the honor of dancing with or for me" he asked putting down his fork.

Arusa was surprised beyond words and really happy as this was the first time someone asked her to dance for them. Her parents always thought it was a stupid waste of time. Especially her father not to mention Ukaran the only kind of dancing he would ever want her to perform was with him in his bed. But she had yet to give him her body pretending to want to stay pure until after their marriage. She did often wonder how he would react during their honey moon when he will discover that she was no virgin…

Tossing these unpleasant and ridiculous thoughts aside Arusa than asked "do you live alone in this big house? Pretty creepy if you ask me?"

"Do you find this Sesshomarou _creepy_?" He asked slightly hurt.

"Nope it's the being alone part. Let me guess you're not dating, otherwise you wouldn't invite me, you're not married and you have no kids!" At the mention of the word kids Sesshomarou felt his heart ache as usual thinking about Rin made him so sad. Seeing the look of sorrow flash in his eyes Arusa was surprised to see so much emotion in the cold eyes.

"My daughter died a long time ago, and I do not wish to talk about it any longer." Hearing Arusa gasp and nod while mumbling a quick 'I'm sorry' the demon lord asked "What about you? By the ring on your finger I see you are about to get married, are congratulations in order?" He quickly took a rather large mouthful of the moist chocolate cake they were having for desert. Sesshomarou knew that the chocolate would probably make him feel a little sick in the morning but right now it didn't matter, since it was her favorite.

"I wish! Truth is I despise that man and his entire family" she said bitterly.

"Then why are you marrying him?" he asked thinking that it was too good to be true, no other men stood in the way of their mating. Not that it would have mattered if there was someone else, Kagura or rather Arusa belonged with him and no one else.

"It's not like I have a choice!" she answered back. Still amazed by how Sesshomarou was able to make her open up and tell her deepest darkest secrets. "The wedding was set up I had no say in it" she continued.

"An arranged wedding in these day and time how peculiar" he answered hiding the rage inside him.

"Long story short, my mother is very sick of a strange heart condition and my father was broke, so he borrowed money from a _supposed_ friend of him with a clause in the contract saying that if my father did not have enough money to pay him back he would have to give him something of equal value. And since that creepy old pervert of Urakan Omugino had always been attracted by me he figured it would be the best opportunity to get me. My father had no choice it was either this or going to jail…"

"And may this Sesshomarou ask exactly how much you are supposedly worth?" he was struggling even harder to keep his human appearance on, as his inner demon was boiling inside.

"450,000 "she answered through clenched teeth.

"If the debt was ever to be repaid would you be freed from your engagement? he asked. He still could not believe that this despicable man dared put a price tag on her.

"A free as the wind, but there's no way I could make that kind of money besides the loan plus the interest it all comes down to a pretty hefty sum!"

"What if someone was to pay the sum for you?"

"Yeah right and who would, my prince in shining armor he would come riding his two headed dragon and save me? Seriously I may write feudal fairytales but I stopped believing in them ages ago." She said bitterly.

"What if this Sesshomarou was to pay your father's debt?"

"Why would you? I can see you're loaded but still…Besides you'd help me in exchange of what?" Sesshomarou could not help but think how fate had a way of playing a few centuries ago she had done anything for him to help her but today when he was willing she did not trust him.

With a wicked small smile Sesshomarou leaned towards Arusa and said "There are two things that this Sesshomarou desires: one I want you to stay by my side for two more hours. As you said I am lonely and you make good conversation."

Arusa knew that if she did not get home right now, there would be hell to pay from Ukaran but the fact to get on his nerves delighted her. Also he and his sister were the ones to put her in this position and after all she was greatly amusing herself. Sesshomarou than added with shining purple eyes "I also want you to finish the collection I bought."

"But what are you talking about it's complete" she said all the while asking herself how come he had been able to see right through her.

"Do not play dumb with me, you know as well as I do that the companion piece to the demon lord is missing. Don't you think it would be most fitting for him to have some company in the presence of a wind sorceress with crimson eyes?"

He had said the last part on a bored even tone but it did not prevent Arusa from having a look of sheer horror flashing into her eyes. Yes the wind sorceress had been present in many of her dreams, mainly along with the demon lord but Arusa could not understand how Sesshomarou could know about it for she had told absolutely no one.

She could only mumble while stuttering "how did you know?!'

"Mere details are of no importance" then extending his hand to help her stand up, Sesshomarou added "shall we go in the living room to be more comfortable?"

Even if she was startled Arusa took his hand and followed him, she felt as if she was ready to follow him anywhere anytime.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou and Arusa were sitting across from each other in an immaculate white room. After a few minutes of silent staring the demon lord finally broke the silence "You have yet to answer my proposition."

"I'm here aren't I? Isn't already an answer itself?" she retorted.

Sesshomarou knew it was now time for the second part of his plan. He simply asked the young woman "has it ever occurred to you that maybe all you have been seeing is not derived from simple dreams but by past events?"

"I thought about it but it's not possible have you read my book?"

"Yes this Sesshomarou has. And safe for a few mistakes on my true intentions and thoughts it is a close enough tale of what happened. But I must say the way we destroyed Naraku (called dark hanyou in her book) was very different than what you wrote, but you cannot be blamed for it.

Not being able to hold it anymore Arusa exploded in a fit of laughter.

A little hurt and greatly surprised he asked her "Why do you find this Sesshomarou so highly amusing?"

"Sorry it's just that you sounded a little crazy, talking like you lived in the feudal era battling against evil beings!" she answered wiping tears of laughter. "Just tell me which character you are, no let me guess…someone like you has got to be the demon lord, the older brother of the half demon."

"Are you mocking this Sesshomarou? But yes maybe I should give you proof" without saying anything else and wanting to shut up the damn woman, Sesshomarou dropped his human disguise. His long hair turned silver, his eyes went from soft purple to hard gold amber his claws and fangs elongated, furious red markings appeared over his cheekbones as well as a blue crescent on his forehead and finally out of seemingly nowhere appeared a long fluffy boa on his right shoulder.

Arusa could only stare in awe not being able to move a muscle as the man she had been dreaming for so long was standing right in front of her. She got up and looked into his eyes: no mistake was possible it was him. After a pregnant silence she finally spoke "who are you? No, what are you?!"

"This is my demon humanoid form, but I am still Sesshomarou Inuyokai the man with who you have spent a lovely evening". He tried to sound detached even a little amusing (which is so OCC I know!) but the truth is he was too afraid his wind witch would turn around and leave in fear of him. So many times he had rehearsed this precise moment, but he found it impossible to say the words he had so carefully planned during the last two weeks.

She licked her lips nervously before asking with a shaking voice "what exactly do you want fro me? What have you done to me? How come I could dream of you like that?"

"I haven't done anything; you just remembered things from your previous lives, that's all. And all I want from you right now is to remember me". He said the last part with as much tenderness as his deep voice was possible, in order to soothe her.

"Okay so you are a demon lord who lived through time but than what does that make me? What am I?" she asked trying to make sense of the present situation.

"You were the wind sorceress Kagura" he simply answered not wanting to tell her about her ties with Naraku or the way she died in front of him.

"But how is it that I could remember my previous lives after all I'm just a human" she shook her head to see if she was asleep.

"You are wrong Arusa you have elemental demon blood running through your veins, I can feel it. And seeing the amount of it compared to your human blood I'll say you are a true half demon. This simply means that one of your parents is a full fledged demon. I'll guess your father since you told me your mother is sickly, and demons do not get sick"

"But…no it can't be my father full demon, no way. But my true mother maybe, I've never seen her all I know is that she was beautiful and had ruby red eyes. She left soon after my birth saying she wanted freedom. But still me a half demon wow! I think I nee to sit or something." After she sat back Arusa took a deep breath than looked up to Sesshomarou and asked "Does it mean I get to have special abilities or something like that?"

After a second he turned around and took a key from a chain around his neck. Using the key he opened a drawer and retrieved a white and red fan from it. After dusting the weapon slightly he turned back and handed it to Arusa "it belonged to you, I only held on to it until the day I could give it back".

The young woman felt as if the simple fan was calling and begging for her to touch it. Gingerly she put her index finger on it and immediately felt a burning sensation spreading from her finger to her entire body. The pain was excruciating and not being able to hold on anymore Arusa felt to her knees screaming in agony. Thinking he had done yet another mistake Sesshomarou took her in his arms and not caring about the loud screams she was pushing in his delicate ears he held on to her, cradling her and trying as beast as he could to soothe her. He had thought that there would have been some sort of reaction from her demonic aura being awaken, but he had never expected something quite like this.

Arusa felt as if her skull was going to explode, the pain felt as if someone was trying to shove and not gently as much memories in her head as possible. She saw hundreds of images from ancient times flashing in front of her eyes. A recurring one was a pair of crimson eyes looking back at their own reflection. Several images also involved silver hair flowing in the wind, while she was hiding somewhere behind spying on the person.

All of the sudden the images started turning faster and faster until Arusa could not take it anymore and simply lost consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After what felt like an eternity to him Sesshomarou saw that Arusa opened her eyes. He sighed in relief and even smiled when she propped herself up from the soft cushion of the living room's sofa and spoke "Sesshomarou what happened?"

"Sorry it was my fault I was too hasty you were not ready for this. Does your head still hurt?" Seeing her shake her head gently he sat down across from her.

After another staring competition Arusa burst out in laughter and got up to pick up her fan, after opening it and masking the lower half of her face she finally spoke "oh you know Sesshomarou now that I know your weakness you better treat me right. Because if we ever come across Inuyasha I'll tell him that the best way to bring you down on your knees is for me to get a headache…" she than took the fan away and flashed him her usual mischievous smile. Which in turn was answered by a surprisingly warm and soft smile from Sesshomarou: the attitude, the smug smile, the way she held her fan, no mistake: _his Kagura_ was definitely back.

It was the first time she ever saw him smile and to know she was the reason for it made her heart swell with happiness and pride. To answer his silent question she said "Yes, Sesshomarou I remember everything and especially I remember you".

In a fraction of a second he was in front of her and he squeezed her taking in her sweet cinnamon and honey smell. He felt that he had lowered himself enough and that therefore it was not necessary for him to say how much he had missed her, the hug was proof enough. But she as every woman would, wanted more:

"Sesshomarou, that day in the field of flowers…why did you come?"

"I wanted to save you but I failed, I just watched you die, I was useless and for that I will feel eternally guilty."

"Why would you think that? Seeing you one last time… it…it meant a lot to me" she answered not able to voice her true feelings just yet. For the time being she was marveling in the feel of his warm chest pressed against hers and his soft hands caressing her long black hair.

Sesshomarou heard her heart beat quicken and knew that she was too afraid to reveal her true feelings. Reluctantly he parted from her and buried is right hand in his shirt right above his heart to retrieve one single white feather. Before letting her see what he was hiding in his massive hand Sesshomarou looked into her now fiery red and widened eyes he smiled and said "Kagura..er I mean Arusa…sorry " she then laughed so hard that she cut him.

"Sorry Sesshy but when did you become so funny?"

"During the last 500 years I had a lot of time to spare waiting for you." Not leaving her the time to retort he opened his palm and gave her the feather she lost when she dissolved in the wind. "Here this belongs to you too"

Feeling her favorite feather between her fingers and then smelling the scent of Sesshomarou entwined with it Arusa looked up with teary eyes and despite the lump in her throat asked "why did you keep it all this time?"

"Because I knew you would want it back when we would meet again."

"So you had no doubt we would see each other again?" she asked her smile becoming wider by the second.

Sesshomarou gently ran the pad of his thumb over her lips before saying "Of course I had none, nothing, not even death could keep this Sesshomarou from his intended mate".

At the last comment Arusa's face blushed furiously and Sesshomarou, who had previously averted his gaze from her beautiful face to the opposite wall not wanting to see her reaction to his 'proposal', feeling her body temperature rise blushed slightly too.

"So let me get this straight, you waited 500 years to ask me to be your mate?

"Yes…" he did not have time to finish.

"Then I gladly accept" by the time Sesshomarou had registered what she had said Kagura was already standing on the tip of her toes ready to brush her cherry red lips on his.

All his day dreaming came pale in comparison of how delicious her lips really felt. He thought they would taste like cherries but they were strawberry flavored and he loved it. Sesshomarou knew that after this one touch he would be addicted.

**LEMON ALERT!!**

Arusa kissed him hard on the lips, not liking the fact that she was in control Sesshomarou tried to deepen the kiss by encircling her in his strong arms, he then grazed his fangs on her lower lip. She took the hint and gladly opened her mouth, letting Sesshomarou slide his long and rough tongue into her mouth. It was useless for the wind sorceress to try to win the battle and she let him dominate their kiss.

As they broke apart for some much needed air Arusa realized that Sesshomarou had already untied the string behind her neck which used to keep the upper part of her dress in place. She looked down to see her two perky breasts standing bare between them, as she was not wearing a bra. Sesshomarou simply chuckled and said "500 years is a long time to wait".

As she started to laugh he reclaimed her lips but this time started tracing circles on her nipples with his thumbs. Arusa whimpered and moaned in pleasure as she felt her nipples harden stimulated by his gentle touch.

Not being able to wait any longer Sesshomarou backed her against a wall and started to lift her dress and caress her thighs, still not breaking their kiss. Hearing her moan louder he slightly lifted her left thigh and raised her by the waist signaling her to hook her legs around his waist. He had desired her for too long and was not going to take her in the middle of his living room, no she deserved all his attention in _their_ bed.

Still kissing her the demon lord made his way out of the room and went up the stairs not paying attention to the shocked look on his maid's face. Later he would wonder if what shocked her the most was his silver hair of the fact that he was making out with a half naked woman.

Using his demonic speed he softly put her on the bed before turning back to lock the door behind him. As he made his way over to the bed his eyes had already started to bleed red. Sesshomarou joined her on the soft sheets and Arusa immediately started to unbutton his shirt, caressing his chest with her small warm hands. Sesshomarou moaned softly once she started to rub his nipple. Seeing her mischievous smile he pushed her down against the pillows.

To him tonight should be about _him_ pleasuring _her_ until the break of insanity and then mark her as his mate forever. Bent on his task he finally took her red dress off and her panties disappeared in record time, Sesshomarou was standing on his knees bare chested right in between her legs looking down at her nude form. He bent down and kissed her left ear, noting that it had taken on a pointy elf like shape he backed away surprised. Arusa shot him a questioning look.

He answered her silent question "your ears are pointy, they were not before".

Arusa trailed the shape of her right ear with her fingers before asking surprised "how come?"

"I have heard that in order to protect them from the humans, nowadays half demons' inner demon go dormant. Your blood must have awakened and your demon physical traits are coming out." Sesshomarou answered now staring at his beloved ruby red eyes"

Arusa smiled and said "Well they match yours now, as long as I can still put on my earrings I don't care. Now, shut up and kiss me!"

Sesshomarou obediently followed her command and started to trail kisses from her ear all the way down to her navel taking his time to suckle gently at her neck especially on the spot where he would mark her, then her breast and finally he flicked his tongue in her belly button.

Arusa was becoming highly aroused by his gentle touch and teasing and if he did not give her what she needed she felt like she would explode. So she gently murmured "Sessh please take me, make me yours forever".

Hearing the proud woman moan and beg aroused him to no end and Sesshomarou complied. With her help he discarded his last piece of clothing and settled himself right between her legs, with his thumb he teased her small bundle of nerves and with two other fingers he tested her entrance for moisture and then started trusting his fingers in and out of her, which caused her after a little while to cry out in ecstasy.

Rolling her over so that she was laying flat on her belly Sesshomarou caressed her smooth back, happy that it did not have any spider shaped scar. He intentionally let her believe she was in charge during the foreplay but now he was the one commanding. "On your knees wind witch" he said.

She quickly complied, understanding that he wanted to mate with her in true dog demon fashion. Sesshomarou wanted to mark her the traditional way, but he wished he would have been able to see her face ravaged by pleasure, but he chuckled inwardly knowing that he would be able to for years to come, until they would both be too old.

Arusa lost all sense of time and place as he eased himself inside her, and when he started thrusting she had to take hold of the pillows to prevent herself from screaming. Sesshomarou was beyond words, he could not believe that they were finally reunited and that she was here in his bed. Not wanting to wait anymore to mark her he increased his pace and lifted her hips slightly. As she came harder than she ever had, Arusa screamed his name and felt herself being lifted.

As he felt himself coming close Sesshomarou dropped his hands from her hips and snaked his arm around her flat stomach pulling her close against his chest all the while remaining within her. He thrust some more inside her and when he spilled his seed in her womb he licked the right side of her neck just before sinking his fangs in her soft skin.

Arusa gasped in deep pleasure as Sesshomarou put her back on the bed. And when he joined her she covered them both with the soft comforter and gently put her head down on his chest. Sesshomarou gently stroked her hair and Arusa murmured softly "I love you", Sesshomarou smiled slightly and said "I know you do".

"Wait aren't you supposed to say you love me back?" she asked pouting.

"You know I do, but if you insist…I love you Arusa." With a contented sigh Arusa fell asleep.

Sesshomarou kissed her forehead and could not help but smile. Yes, he had succeeded, his wind witch was where she belonged right here in his arms, and he could not be happier. Wait, scratch that he could get happier, by the smell of it his dreams of having a horde of pups with her was in the works.

**The End**

A/N: I know the end was cliché but really, I'm a sucker for romance. Hope you enjoyed my little two shots. Truth is, the way I see it one of these days Sesshy will find her reincarnation, and they'll end up together, after all Kagome's not the only one able to reincarnate right?

By the way no worries guys, I got new ideas for 'Jump over the wall of freedom' so expect next chapter either today or tomorrow.


End file.
